


Mine

by Jackie_Gaytona



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut, dubcon, possessive nandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: After Nandor catches a vampire feeling up his familiar, he decides to show Guillermo what he really means by the term “master”.(CWs: read the tags first)
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 25
Kudos: 314





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the bad influence the Nandermo discord has on my poor, sinless brain, I give to you the filthiest thing I have ever written (which, honestly, wasn’t a hard record to beat). I hope I did this delicious prompt justice :>

Guillermo pulled his jacket around him tighter, an unconscious move after spotting the puffs of steam that escaped his mouth. Snow crunched beneath his boots as he walked at a brisk pace, hoping to beat the vampires home; for no particular reason other than that he liked the little thrill that came with trouncing them. His clumsy, mortal human body wasn’t a great match for vampires, after all – slayer or not. Winning at anything, even a one-sided race, was better than nothing.

This was on his mind as he reached the last block before his own. It was nearing midnight, but he felt wide awake, still buzzing from the handful of drinks he’d had earlier, when he’d ventured into a local nightclub to find food for his housemates. During his walk home he occasionally passed by other late-night strollers, so it wasn’t unusual then that he failed to notice the tall silhouette on the corner that almost blended in with the wall it leaned against. The alcove housing the shadow was almost pitch-black itself, after all; a small recess built into a high brick wall that ran the length of an impressive old mansion.

As Guillermo stepped onto the pavement, the temperature seemed to plummet ten degrees, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He instinctively wrapped his hand around the small crucifix he kept in his pocket, and that was when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

The vampire manifested from the shadows, as if spawned from them; yet now that he’d come into view, he was impossible _not_ to see. Guillermo stopped dead in his tracks and gaped – not with fear, but with awe. Standing before him, arms crossed over his chest, leg crooked against the brick wall as he lazily leaned back, was the most beautiful creature Guillermo had ever seen. Long blonde locks framed a face so pale it almost shone. His features were made of marble: chiselled and masculine, but with soft, feminine skin and not a whisper of stubble. He was tall and lithe beneath his thick furs and leather pants; graceful, even when standing completely still.

He regarded Guillermo with turquoise eyes, the tiniest of smirks dancing around the corners of his lips. “Hello, little one,” he said in a silky voice. Guillermo stopped dead in his tracks and looked around quickly; knowing his luck, the vampire was greeting somebody behind him, and he wasn’t about to go embarrassing himself by mistakenly acknowledging the stranger. “What are you doing out all by yourself, at this time of night?” the vampire continued, and he flashed him a smile that showed his fangs, as if to make sure Guillermo _really_ understood what he was.

Guillermo cleared his throat, and his voice came out embarrassingly high. “I—uh—was just out with some friends and—”

“Oh?” He stood erect now, feigning curiosity. His voice was like velvet and Guillermo wanted to melt. He had a slight accent, but it was hard to place. His R’s rolled like musical hills. “Vampire friends, perchance?”

Guillermo suddenly felt a lot less like melting. His eyes widened further. “H-how did you know?”

The vampire sauntered towards him, his lips curling in another gorgeous smile. He was like something straight out of an Anne Rice novel. How many shots had Guillermo had? He didn’t feel very drunk, but he also couldn’t believe what he was seeing; and that what he was seeing was talking to _him_. _He might be an assassin_ , the sober part of Guillermo’s brain cautioned. Yet, he found he didn’t care right now. He was struck by the sheer beauty in front of him. And that beauty was now _very_ close.

He looked down at Guillermo, his eyes warm. “I know who you are. You’re a slayer,” he said, not unkindly. “I’ve also heard that you’re _very_ good at what you do.” He circled Guillermo, his eyes roaming the human’s body as he did so. Guillermo turned with him, keeping his hands concealed in his pockets. He slid a thumb down the length of the smooth steel crucifix, and it made him feel a little more confident. The vampire stopped when Guillermo’s back was facing the alcove, and looked him in the eye. “You’re quite notorious within the vampire community, do you know that?” he continued. “But not all of us want to kill you. _Some_ of us…” he paused and pinched the collar of Guillermo’s coat, running his thumb absently over the fabric. “Some of us think you could be quite useful.” He lifted a delicate eyebrow and smirked.

God, but he had a gorgeous face.

The vampire took a step forward, compelling Guillermo to back up, and they continued this dance until they both fell into the shadows and Guillermo slammed his back against the brick wall. The force of the contact caused him to fling his hands out of his pockets, as he attempted to steady himself. He swallowed hard when the vampire placed a hand on his chest. He must have known that Guillermo was incapacitated by his beauty, unable to talk, because he continued the one-sided conversation.

“Some of us have been considering an alliance with the feared, _revered_ , vampire slayer.” His hand slid across Guillermo’s chest, down the arm of his coat, and to his hand, intertwining their fingers. The cold of his skin made Guillermo jump, and he felt his cheeks heat up. The vampire smiled and lifted both their hands, gliding them up the wall and pinning him in place.

“W-what’s your name?” Guillermo whispered. It was probably not the most important detail, but his brain wasn’t all too concerned with important things right now.

“Claude,” he said with a simple smile. “And you are Guillermo. Guillermo _de la Cruz_.” He leaned into him, close enough for Guillermo to feel a hard rod against his lower stomach. His eyes darted to the footpath beside them, looking for any other signs of life, but the street was dead. For some reason this made him relax a little. “ _Of the cross_ ,” Claude purred, his eyes flicking down to where their chests met, then to the crook of his exposed neck, before sliding back to his eyes. “Tell me, do you think that crucifix you carry would burn you, if I were to turn you right now?”

A wall of emotions hit Guillermo hard just then: excitement, arousal, longing, sorrow… _fear_. Claude knew, somehow, what was concealed in his pocket. He struggled to speak. “If I b-became a vampire, then I couldn’t be a vampire slayer.”

Claude threw his head back and laughed; a beautiful, deep, velvety sound that had desire coiling deep inside Guillermo’s belly. “You think you’ll lose your skills if you become a vampire?” he asked gleefully, his eyes shining. “No, little one. You will be even _stronger_.” He thrust his hips against Guillermo for emphasis, and Guillermo stifled a groan as the friction against his cock drove him rock-hard. Only now did he notice that the vampire had him pinned to the wall by _both_ hands. Their enlaced fingers rested above each of his shoulders. Claude’s body was practically flush against his now, his lips close enough to kiss with just one slight movement, and Guillermo couldn’t believe he was actually considering making a move.

There was a very real possibility that he was in danger here, but his head was in the clouds and he found that, for once, he couldn’t care less. If he was going to go, let it happen while being dry-humped by a beautiful, sensual creature of the night. Claude disentangled one of their hands and surprised Guillermo by bringing it down and gently running it through his hair. Guillermo trembled under his touch, but not from the cold of the vampire’s skin. His cock strained beneath his trousers, desperate for freedom. It was a good thirty seconds before he even realised his eyes were tightly shut; but he didn’t dare open them now, because he could feel the vampire’s breath trailing up his neck and he was absolutely quaking.

Claude’s lips touched the place where his pulse raced, and Guillermo was gone to the world. He bucked his hips and moaned loudly, longingly. If anyone were to walk past now and see him pinned like this, writhing in anticipation with his eyes squeezed shut while a beautiful, androgynous man necked him against the wall, he wouldn’t care less.

He was vaguely aware that he had full control over both his hands now, but they hung limply at his sides, Claude’s own hands resting on his shoulders as he kissed and sucked at his neck. Guillermo’s brain sparked suddenly like a hotwired car, snapping him back to reality, and he cautiously ran his hands up the vampire’s thick waistcoat, secretly delighting in the feel of soft fabric against the hard, chiselled rock that was Claude’s body. The vampire mewled in pleasure and then crushed his lips against Guillermo’s, eliciting a surprised gasp from the man. They kissed deeply, Claude probing at Guillermo’s lips with his tongue enticingly, encouraging him to return the gesture. But he hadn’t gotten far before the vampire tucked his tongue back into his own mouth.

“Join us,” he murmured against Guillermo’s lips. The vibration of his voice sent a delicious shudder down the man’s body that settled in his groin. Claude must have felt the tug of his cock, because he pressed even harder against him, rubbing him with his own arousal. “Leave those pathetic creatures you live with, and come live with me and _my_ family. We’ve been watching you, and we like what we see.” He reached down to cup Guillermo’s balls, squeezing him lightly there while skimming his thumb over his straining bulge, as his lips went back to his neck. He nipped playfully at his skin, eliciting a tiny squeak from the man. Claude’s groping was becoming too much. This was _all_ becoming too much. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t need to, really; Claude seemed to enjoy doing all the talking. “Tell me you’ll come home with me. I’ll make you a vampire _tonight_ ,” he whispered, his breath huffing against Guillermo’s pulse.

How could he answer that? He couldn’t put together a single coherent thought right now, let alone commit himself to such a momentous life change. And then there was Nandor to think about…

Throughout all of this, his master (or was it ex-master now? It was difficult to know) had still been present in the back of his head, like a personification of his guilty conscience. But he had gotten very good at pushing that guilt from his mind in the ten minutes or so he’d been making out with Claude. He was getting very good at purposely forgetting a _lot_ of things. His brain was no longer the one organ in charge, though he was embarrassed to realise he was actually getting _close_ from all the necking and fondling and the friction from Claude’s grinding.

He was so pathetically _desperate_ for this, and with that thought came another about Nandor. Sure, Claude was probably the most beautiful creature in existence, a smooth-talker and a nice-sized dick to boot, judging by the impressive bulge in his pants, but while Guillermo’s eyes were closed, he found himself imagining he were being caressed by somebody else…

He had just gotten used to the feeling of Claude’s tongue caressing his own when the vampire unexpectedly pulled away, pushing Guillermo back gently when he tried to follow. Claude licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes before smirking. “So, what do you say?”

This had to be a dream, right? Almost twelve years with Nandor, hundreds of empty promises, lying awake at night wondering if _tomorrow_ would be the day, when he knew in his heart that ‘the day’ would probably never come. And now some vampire on the street was offering him eternal life like a street hooker offering a blowjob? And in exchange, he just had to go live with them and kill any vampires that needed killing?

It wasn’t like he didn’t do that already.

He bit his lip and tore his gaze from Claude’s. The offer sounded too good to be true. Then again, what did he have to look forward to in his current life? Dusting? Scrubbing blood? Dragging bodies through the house? Coldness and disrespect from his fellow housemates? But they were more than housemates, weren’t they? They were family.

He sighed. “I-I don’t know.”

Claude gently pressed his erection against Guillermo’s again, goading him, and Guillermo couldn’t help but tilt his head back and groan. Yes, he could get used to this. _He’s a complete stranger_ , said the tiny part of his brain that was still thinking. _I could get to know him_ , the bigger, tipsier part countered.

His mouth worked before his brain did, and he mumbled something that sounded like a slurred, “Alright.” And then Claude was on him again, grinding against him, sucking at his neck, and Guillermo felt nothing but bliss. He was riding a high even as Claude sunk his teeth into his neck; even as he felt his lifeblood being drawn from his veins and arteries; even as his collar turned from white to crimson. He was going to come any second now, and he didn’t care. Hell, he couldn’t care less if Claude drained him and left him for dead, right here on the cold pavement.

But then the silence shattered, and the spell was broken by a familiar booming voice. “ _Guillermo_!”

All of a sudden Claude was gone, wrenched away from Guillermo by a big, pale-bronze hand. Guillermo swallowed a cry of surprise and flattened himself against the wall, eyes wide, breathing heavily, his brain racing to catch up. What he saw then was Nandor looming over Claude, who had been tossed to the icy footpath as easily as a sack of feathers, and the look on his master’s face was one that Guillermo had very rarely seen, if _ever_. Pure, unadulterated rage twisted his features, and he bared his fangs in an anger-fuelled challenge to the other vampire.

Claude sprang to his feet easily and brought his shoulders up, hands clawed, teeth gnashing. His eyes had gone pitch-black, and blue veins snaked up around his cheeks and temples. It was a far cry from the vampire that had been seducing him only moments ago. Nandor – half a head taller than Claude – matched his stance, the irises and whites of his eyes turning an inky black. His fangs doubled in size, and for some reason the sight thrilled Guillermo. But he couldn’t dwell on it for long; he had to _do_ something.

“You’re the boy’s master,” Claude growled, sizing up Nandor.

“And who the fuck are you?” Nandor bit back. “What are you doing with my familiar?” He lurched forward, and Claude jumped back, keeping a safe distance between them. “I should chop off your dick for your insolence!” Nandor yelled, and Guillermo wasn’t exactly sure that the words were meant for the vampire. “If you want to be sexy with a human, you get your _own_ human. Guillermo is _mine_!” He lunged again, and this time he caught Claude, and both vampires went down. They rolled around in the snow, snarling and punching and nipping. All the while Guillermo was frozen in shock, a hand held firmly to his neck in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Either it was working, or the cold was being helpful for once, because the flow was slowly tapering. But the wound was the last thing on his mind right now as he watched the fight; as Nandor’s words rang in his head. _Guillermo is mine._

Claude managed to kick Nandor away and scrambled to his feet, and before Nandor had the chance to stand, the blonde vampire was straddling him, pinning him to the sidewalk by the shoulders. Guillermo’s legs began to work all of a sudden, and he raced forward, feeling for the cross in his pocket. He plucked it out and with a great yell lunged for Claude, the little crucifix acting as a flaming shield. His fist hit the vampire in the jaw, the cross leaving a red burn that made the vampire cry out and stagger off of Nandor. He glared daggers at Guillermo, eyes as black and glossy as polished onyx.

Guillermo gulped and stepped back, almost slipping on a slick patch of ice in the process. The cross fell from his grasp as he fought to steady himself. It hit the pavement with a pitiful clink, and Claude looked down at it, then up at Guillermo. His grin wasn’t very seductive this time. He hurtled toward Guillermo, and the man shrieked, watching uselessly as two clawed hands closed in on his face. The whole thing seemed to play in slow motion.

And just as slowly, two larger hands came around Claude’s shoulders, and Nandor’s face materialised out of the darkness; long, sharp fangs bared and ready. There was a crazed, hungry look in his eyes that was usually only reserved for his victims. Time suddenly sped up, and the next thing Guillermo saw was Nandor’s fangs enclose around Claude’s neck. He dug all his teeth in, scrunching up his face in the process, and then _tore_ with all his might. A fountain of blood spurted forth from the gaping hole in the vampire’s neck, splattering the three of them. Nandor spat out the flesh and blood, his face twisted in disgust. Claude sagged back against his chest, still held up by the shoulders. Blood gushed fatally from the wound in his neck. He was choking and jerking, desperately trying to reach for the injury, but his arms seemed to have lost all control and simply convulsed at his sides.

Nandor and Guillermo looked at each other for a long time while Claude drooped against the larger vampire, loudly dying but mostly forgotten. Eventually Nandor snarled and threw him to the pavement, kicking him in the ribs for good measure. He met his familiar’s eyes again, and Guillermo thought he looked… _frightening_. His face was wild. A curtain of blood poured down his chin to pool in the furrows of his beard; his irises were still black and far too big; his face was pale and veiny and his brow was knitted in a way that made him look more monster than man.

Guillermo gaped, wide-eyed and horrified, as Nandor rushed for him. He didn’t know what to expect; his master might be worried enough to check his wound, or he could just as easily finish the other vampire’s job – it was impossible to tell, what with that manic look on his face. Guillermo braced himself for the worst, his body so tense that he felt it would crack in two.

“Guillermo!” Nandor shouted as he stepped into the little alcove. The familiar, demanding tone of his voice made Guillermo relax a little for some reason. But then his master did something that stunned him: he grabbed Guillermo by the cheeks and pulled him into a fierce kiss. There was no hesitation to it; Nandor’s tongue was in his mouth in an instant, and Guillermo could taste the bitterness of Claude’s blood on it. His eyes were still wide open but he couldn’t see a thing, as consumed by shock as he was. All he could do was alarmedly run his tongue across his master’s and taste the blood that wasn’t his. Nandor growled in response and pushed him back against the wall.

This definitely wasn’t real.

This had to be a dream.

But unlike the kisses they’d shared in Guillermo’s fantasies, there was nothing gentle or sweet about this. Nandor’s hand was on the back of his head and _pulling_ at his hair, while his tongue roamed over the inside of his mouth and his teeth worked at Guillermo’s bottom lip, nipping and sucking at it. Guillermo could scarcely keep up. The pleasure mixed with the physical pain made a delicious harmony, like sweet and tangy; like warm pudding and ice cream. Whatever feeling this was that Nandor was evoking from him, it felt _right_.

Guillermo actually whimpered when Nandor pulled away. The vampire lifted his top lip in a grimace as he glared down at his familiar’s bloodied face. “You reek,” he said bitterly. “Like _him_.” Guillermo’s eyes fell on the dead body, but Nandor grabbed his chin and twisted his head around to force eye contact again. His face was severe, fearsome in the low light. His hands were like a vice around Guillermo’s jaw. “You’re _mine_ ,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Understood?”

Guillermo was somewhat glad Nandor was cradling his head, otherwise he’d definitely have melted onto the pavement by now, a useless puddle of desire and fear. “H-he came on to me. I didn’t—”

“ _Mine_ ,” Nandor snarled, his eyes boring into Guillermo’s.

Guillermo could do nothing but nod and let out a weak, “Y-yes, Master.”

Nandor grabbed his familiar firmly by the arm, drawing out a helpless yelp from him, and then spun him around until the man’s back was flush against his chest. There was no mistaking his arousal against Guillermo’s ass as the vampire slid his arms around his waist and held him tightly.

“I’m taking you home,” he growled in his ear, before lifting them both off the ground, leaving Claude’s body for some poor schmuck to stumble across.

Nandor shoved Guillermo into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. He pushed past his familiar and yanked the curtain back on the shower cubicle before cranking on the hot water. The bathroom quickly filled with steam that fogged Guillermo’s blood-streaked glasses. He took them off and made to wipe them on his coat, but Nandor snatched them from his hand and placed them on the vanity. He went to work unbuttoning Guillermo’s coat, and his familiar blanched, but couldn’t bring himself to move away.

His eyes darted to the steaming shower. “Mas—Nandor? W-what are you doing?” The vampire’s hands were working on the last few buttons now, and Guillermo tried to push him away and replace his hands. “I can do that—”

Nandor made a noise akin to a growl and gently smacked his hands away, before undoing the last button. One gentle tug and the coat all but fell from Guillermo’s stiff shoulders. He went to work on the crimson-stained dress-shirt now, hands moving deftly, his body so close that Guillermo could feel his icy breath against his cheek. The cold emanating from the vampire was a soothing contrast to the hot, humid room; but when Nandor pulled his shirt off and started on his trousers, the chilly dampness of his hands made Guillermo jump and let out a tiny squeak. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to protest.

They’d both been silent this whole time, and Guillermo didn’t want to break the spell that held them both transfixed, so he didn’t bother to help (Nandor would probably just smack his hand away, anyway). The vampire freed him of his trousers and briefs, and Guillermo’s face caught fire at the sight of his exposed erection. He thought he saw the briefest of smiles flash over Nandor’s lips as his eyes lingered there a moment. Guillermo willed his legs to move, and kicked off his shoes and finished undressing. He didn’t wait to be told to get in the shower; he desperately needed some privacy to sort through his thoughts and to calm down. The scalding water wasn’t helping his current predicament, though, and he almost considered turning the cold tap to full. But then he felt a hulking presence behind him, and his heart froze.

He let out another embarrassing squeak when Nandor’s hand grabbed his waist. His other hand slid firmly up and down the man’s back, left to right, and a moment later he felt the tickle of soap suds on his skin. Was Nandor _washing_ him? His cock jumped at the realisation.

As if sensing his awkwardness, Nandor spoke finally, his voice just as contemptuous as always. “You’re lucky I got to you in time, Guillermo!” he said, sounding every bit a mother who was scolding her child. The thought made Guillermo’s erection flag a little, so he tried to focus on Nandor’s hands, which were now massaging his shoulders. The sensation was absolutely mind-bending. “That vampire would have sucked every last drop of your virgin blood, you idiot!”

Guillermo bit back his riposte. There was no use trying to explain that Claude had promised to turn him; Nandor would probably go on to lecture him about how vampires are very good at deception. And Guillermo wanted nothing more than to revert back to comfortable silence and close his eyes and lean his head against Nandor’s chest. A wild thought hit him all of a sudden and he almost swooned. If Nandor was in here with him, scrubbing him clean, did that mean Nandor was also naked? The vampire had kept his body at a safe distance, so it was impossible to tell, and Guillermo wasn’t quite ready to turn around and face him yet. This was so utterly surreal that he wasn’t even sure he was awake.

“I’m sorry, Nandor,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

“I should punish you for calling me by name,” Nandor muttered, though half-heartedly. It wasn’t really his choice anymore. They hadn’t established their new roles yet, but it was clear after the theatre slaughter that Guillermo had been promoted to something a tad higher than familiar. “But I suppose you’re being punished enough right now,” he added as an afterthought, and Guillermo realised with a pang of shame that he was referring to the agony he felt in his straining cock. Could Nandor’s keen senses pinpoint the one organ where all his blood had rushed to?

His master’s hands were suddenly replaced by something coarser; he was running a washcloth over Guillermo’s back, sluicing away the blood. Pink water pooled around their feet before draining away, only to be replaced by more pink. How had he ended up saturated in it? Only then did he remember the puncture wounds in his neck, and he raised a hand to cautiously test the flesh around them. Now that he remembered, the pain came rushing back in, and he let out an anguished moan and flung his hand away.

Nandor wrung out the cloth. “Turn around,” he commanded. Guillermo was slow to obey. His hands trembled and his erection began to deflate with his embarrassment. But then Nandor placed an almost tender hand on his shoulder, and it encouraged him to face his master.

Nandor was naked and painted in rivulets of blood. The stream from the showerhead couldn’t reach him from where he stood, so the mess was already drying and turning black on his skin. Guillermo didn’t need to look down to see how hard Nandor was; it was clear enough from the corner of his eye. But the vampire’s attention was on his familiar as he wet the cloth again and began to mop the blood from his jaw and chest. Guillermo’s eyes were on Nandor’s own chest, and he had to clench his fists in order to keep from running his fingers through the patch of thick, damp hair there.

At one point the washcloth came to his neck, and Guillermo hissed at the sting. But Nandor ignored him and scrubbed at the wound. It was all Guillermo could do to not cry out in pain.

“Need to clean out his saliva,” the vampire said matter-of-factly. “Guillermo, I can’t believe you willingly gave yourself to that…that thing! Do you think Van Helsing went up to unacquainted vampires on the street and gave them his neck and said, ‘oh please Mr Vampire, will you drink all my blood? I want to die’?” He was trying to mock him, but with his accent the words just came out sounding ridiculous, and Guillermo tried to hide his smile. He failed.

In the blink of an eye, Nandor spun Guillermo around and slammed his back against the cubicle’s wall, pressing his body flush against him. His cock pulsed against Guillermo’s lower belly and the man groaned. “Do you think this is funny, Guillermo?” he demanded; but his eyes were dark and sparkling with desire. The stream of water hit the vampire fully now, soaking his hair and sending bloody water cascading off his shoulders and into the drain.

“N-no, Master,” Guillermo gasped, feeling the crush of Nandor’s big chest against his own. What was going on? Was this some kind of game? Nandor was often unpredictable and prone to playing weird little games with him, but this wasn’t like him at all. Not to mention they were both naked, dicks pressed together, breathing heavily with desire, Nandor’s face inches from his own.

“You’re covered in his smell,” the vampire said frenetically. “But you are _mine_ , Guillermo. _Say it_.”

Guillermo couldn’t think straight. Nandor was scrubbing at his chest now, lathering the little patch of fine hair there. The soap suds tickled his skin as they dripped down his body. “I’m yours,” he managed to choke out.

The air was thick, not only with steam but with overstrung tension. Guillermo wanted to kiss him, to try to break that tension, but he didn’t want Nandor to see how eager he was; it was bad enough his erection had returned. No, he wanted to see how far the vampire would take this. How far he would go to establish that his familiar belonged to _him_.

The thought made Guillermo buck his hips involuntarily and he strangled a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d accidentally thrust his cock between Nandor’s thighs, its head brushing lightly against his master’s balls. It almost sent Guillermo’s brain into meltdown. Nandor snarled and threw down the washcloth, then struck an arm out, grabbing a fistful of Guillermo’s hair.

Suddenly Guillermo was paralysed, a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt screaming down his body as fast and hot as lightning. He shrieked out a long, strangled cry. Nandor’s teeth were in his neck, piercing the wound that Claude had left and drawing fresh blood. But then he was out just as quickly, and his tongue lapped at the blood, and Guillermo’s cry turned to something else altogether; something that didn’t sound like agony.

“Am I hurting you, Guillermo?” Nandor rumbled in his ear, and pulled his familiar’s head back to expose more of his neck.

Guillermo gasped. “Yes, Master.”

A deep growl rolled up Nandor’s chest and he bared his fangs again, striking Guillermo higher in the neck this time, just below his jawline, as quick and nimble as a viper. He sunk his teeth in deeper than before, deep enough to leave scars, marking him as his own. A shocking thrill coursed down Guillermo’s spine. The pain burned and smarted and was utterly exquisite. He felt Nandor’s tongue flatten on his neck, beneath his sunken fangs. It slithered across his skin, tasting his blood and sweat. It hurt so much, but felt so _good_.

The sensations in his neck had taken precedence over the rest of his body this whole time. But he was beginning to realise now that Nandor still had him pinned against the wall, and was gliding his thighs over Guillermo’s slick length, while at the same time rubbing his own cock against his familiar’s groin. The nest of pubic hair there was streaked with Nandor’s precum. Suddenly Guillermo felt everything with a keenness that had him gasping for air while throwing him headlong towards climax.

Nandor pulled his teeth out of his flesh. “It still hurts?” he uttered, his voice challenging.

“Yes,” Guillermo breathed hoarsely. _Please keep going_ , he cried inwardly.

Nandor grabbed his upper arm forcefully and spun him around so that now his soapy chest slammed against the tiled wall. Guillermo cried out in alarm, and he would have slipped over if Nandor hadn’t quickly wrapped his inhumanly strong arms around him. He kissed Guillermo briefly on the shoulder, almost tenderly, and then reached beneath one of his thighs and hoisted it up, keeping him steady. It was only then that Guillermo realised just what was happening, and he whimpered and craned his head back to rest on Nandor’s chest, his heart galloping with fear and excitement.

Nandor bit him again, this time on the back of the neck, and at the same time thrust upward and between Guillermo’s ass cheeks. Pain engulfed him from all over and he let out another cry; the loudest so far. The friction that the water made was terribly uncomfortable, but at the same time Guillermo couldn’t imagine stopping. He tried to relax around Nandor’s length, but his legs were trembling, threatening to collapse underneath him any moment now. His cock was pulsating, slippery with precum; the pain of his deflowering only spurring his mounting orgasm on.

Nandor withdrew slowly, gently, and Guillermo exhaled forcefully through his teeth. But a second later he filled him again, deeper this time, and Guillermo arched his back and hissed in response. Nandor still held him by the neck with his teeth, his thick arms enveloping his chest and belly. He thrust in and out, sliding deeper each time, until eventually Guillermo somehow managed to take his entire length. Pleasure rocketed through him, making his head spin. He wanted nothing more than to take himself in hand and bring on the sweet release that his body was begging for, but his arms were limp and useless; he was paralysed by pleasure and terror.

Nandor slipped his fangs out and trailed his lips down Guillermo’s neck, tasting his blood again, smearing it over his shoulders and back as he kissed and suckled at his skin. They got into a rhythm; Nandor would frequently speed up his thrusts, grunting and sighing with the effort, and Guillermo would clench tightly around him as he was fucked unforgivingly. Then the vampire would slow down, allowing his familiar a moment to breathe, before upping the tempo again. Guillermo was going hoarse from his ecstatic cries. It wasn’t long before his body decided that it couldn’t take any more. One more deep thrust from Nandor and suddenly Guillermo was coming, moaning and jerking and grinding down against Nandor’s cock as jets of hot semen painted the tiles in front of them.

That sweet, intense wave came crashing down far too quickly. He leaned his head back against Nandor, who had slowed his thrusting as the last spasms of climax quaked over his familiar. Guillermo let out a tired, shaky sob as Nandor took him gently by the hair and pushed him back against the wall. He wasn’t finished. He sped up again, ramming faster and more frenzied than before, eliciting cries of pain and ecstasy from his familiar. Guillermo’s cock twitched, too exhausted to harden again but at the same time still overcome with desire.

Nandor snarled, his voice raw and animalistic, and he hurriedly slid out of Guillermo and clenched a fist around his cock, spilling his seed over his familiar’s lower back, marking him a fourth and final time. His ejaculation was unexpectedly hot against Guillermo’s clammy skin, and Guillermo found himself mewling, pleading, craving more but knowing that he couldn’t possibly keep going. Nandor let out a husky groan and rested his forehead against his familiar’s back. His breath came out in cool puffs against the man’s skin. The water cascading from the showerhead had long since turned cold.

Nandor felt his human shiver and wrapped both arms around him, pressing him firmly against his chest. Guillermo didn’t bother telling him his skin was just as cold as the water; it wasn’t like he could speak right now, anyway. His head was drifting in space; he was incredibly tired, and the loss of blood had him near reeling with dizziness.

Nandor brought his lips to each bite and kissed them gently, one by one, eliciting a surprised twitch from Guillermo each time. “You are _mine_ ,” the vampire growled in his ear.

Guillermo fought for his voice, and when it came back to him, the words rolled off his tongue as naturally as if they’d been sitting there forever. “I’m yours,” he whispered hoarsely, and closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
